


Stars blowing up? I hope not

by WalkingTalkingFlamingGarbage



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: A lot of fluffy fluff, ASHELY AND KAIDEN SURVIVE VIRMIRE, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Coming Out, Engineer!Shepard, Fluff, M/M, Two gays in space, but really awkward, kissing helps though, our poor gays don’t know how to talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingTalkingFlamingGarbage/pseuds/WalkingTalkingFlamingGarbage
Summary: Shepard and Kal’Reegar like each other a lot. Now it’s time for Tali, Kasumi, And Samara to play matchmaker....yay?





	1. Coming out.....but awkward

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn’t read tags  
ASHELY AND KAIDEN SURVIVE VIRMIRE!!! They are important later :P

It has been three days since Haestrom. Kal’Reegar did need a lift so he asked to get dropped off to a separate Quarian group. Mind that Tali has had a bit of a crush on Commander Alex Shepard. The two always were close with tech sessions to pass time, general chat about engineering and even video games. But Tali thought Shepard was into her as she was into him. Now he was in Engineering and conversing with Tali. Time to drop the bombshell. She totally didn’t mention the link suits thing. Nope not at all.

”I-um....Tali...I am honored, really. It’s just...you arnt really my type” he said. His head hung like he was just sentenced to death by shame. It was obvious he felt bad about letting Tali down but she was a tad to angry. Thank whichever god exists that Gabriella and Kenneth went to get some food. 

“Not your type? What does that mean?!” She asked irritated before her gaze was one of rage. “It’s because I’m Quarian isn’t it. It’s because I am just a suit rat rig-” he cut her off.

”Tali, you know it isn’t that. If I had anything against Quarians, I’m sure you’d know by now” he said feeling bad.

”you’re right. Sorry that was unfair and uncalled for from me. It also would have been difficult. But I am curious, what is the type of person you like?” She asked. Shepard looked a bit nervous because no one on the Normandy knew he was gay. Not even Garrus or Tali.

”...i..well I guess the best way to put it is...Think you could put in a good word for me to Kal’Reegar?” He said awkwardly.

penny in the air “Shepard, he already thinks very..hig-” and the penny drops. “Keelah Shepard! I am so sorry I never knew” come to think of it, it made sense. Well definitely with Reegar. Tali introduced Shepard to Reegar a while back during their adventures with Seran. Shepard always seemed awkward and nervous around Reegar so now that all made sense.

”yeah it’s not really common knowledge and I would like it to stay between us...please?” He asked. Good god he did like Reegar didn’t he. Maybe she should ask him a few questions for Shepard...

”of course, Shepard. Though I wouldn’t be surprised if EDI knows considering she can hear everything” she says before Shepard’s face cringed in realization. 

“I should leave. I’m sure my fish need to be feed plus I have a quarian live ship model to put up” he says awkwardly before walking out. Kenneth and Gabriella both walk in.

”You two, cover me for about thirty minutes. I’ll be back soon” Tali says leaving the engineering deck to summon Kasumi and Samara to the port observation. For more then a few reasons definitely.


	2. Three matchmakers....what could go wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samara, Tali, And Kasumi get together in Port Observation to discuss how they get the two gay disasters named Kal’Reegar and Alex Shepard together. What could possibly go wrong?

“So why are we here?” Asked the powerful Asari Justicar, Samara. She was simply sitting down on the couch to observe what is happening.

“Yeah. I was reading To Kill A Mockingbird. Good book. Might let you borrow it if you ask. Anyway, why are we here?” Kasumi Asked Tali. This showed Samara that Tali was the only one to know.

“So you know how Shepard hasn’t really shown any romantic interest that we could see? Well I know who but Alex doesn’t want to pursue because he is worried he’d ruin the friendship with this person” Tali elaborated. It then hit Samara immediately.

“So you called you here to play matchmaker? Well who is this person? Are they in the Normandy?” Samara Asked.

“No he isn’t in the Normandy. He is actually at the Flotilla. His name is Kal’Reegar. You two remember him from Haestrom, right?” Tali said.

“Ooohhhh that dude. Shepard seemed keen to keep him alive. I noted that there was two reasons so that must have been the other one” Kasumi Concluded. Tali is kinda glad she asked Alex to make sure Reegar lives. He did.

“So back to a previous thing you mentioned, how do we know Reegar doesn’t like Shepard back?” Samara said.

“That’s the thing. I’m pretty sure Reegar returns the feelings. I have seen the Pining first hand between those two and it HURTS!” She says. Samara released a small chuckle of amusement but Kasumi just laughs like a fool.

“Well maybe me and you can invite Reegar to the Citadel to talk with him and Kasumi and trick Shepard to go to the Citadel and maybe put the two on a blind date?” Samara said.

“You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” Kasumi Asked Samara.

“Maybe. Maybe not” she says in response. This is a very unsafe team now. No one is safe. Especially when they are bound to get cleaning duty for about a week.

“Then it’s settled. Kasumi, convince Shepard to go to the citadel or ask when they are doing that. When you find out, come back to me and Samara And we’ll message Reegar” Tali said. The other two matchmakers nodded and kasumi set off to Shepard.


	3. The citadel. Home of Bureaucracy and awkward gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kal’Reegar is invited to the Citadel after Tali confirmed they are going. What could possibly happen to our two extremely awkward gays?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is supposed to be only tooth rotting fluff so be aware of that please. And I know they wouldn’t act like this but this is my fanfic so I can write what I want:)
> 
> Please don’t hurt me :/

“Hey Shep, do you think we can drop by the Citadel? Me, Tali, and Legion need more supplies” Kasumi says casually to Shepard. How they roped 1,183 programs into this is unknown but nevertheless, Legion is in. 

“Can’t we just put in a requisition order?” He asked with a perked brow. Reading Kasumi was hard but she was making it especially difficult.

“Normally, yes however these supplies are for repairs and upgrades so going to the citadel for them would be so much easier and faster” she says. Alex couldn’t argue with that logic.

“Alright. Tell Joker to set coarse for the Citadel” he says starting to finish some repairs on his tactical cloak.

———————————————————

Tali’Zorah-<8:17>  
{Reegar, I kinda need you to meet me at the Citadel. It’s nothing big or anything but i was thinking that you’d want to interact with Shepard. We are having a bit of shore leave to get some supplies and we had to drag Shepard away from the ordering datapad and let Samara handle it. Basically we are hanging out and we want to know if you want to come}

Kal’Reegar-<8:19>  
{I still have time off from Haestrom and Shepard being dragged from the datapad? You need to elaborate on that. I’ll be there in 20, Ma’am}

Tali’Zorah-<8:20>  
{what did I say about calling me Ma’am. You can just call me Tali like I have my friends do}

Kal’Reegar-<8:21>  
{sorry, Tali. It was out of habit}

Tali’Zorah-<8:22>  
{don’t worry about it. We’ll see you soon}

————————————————————

Kasumi was surprisingly strong. When he was ordering what they needed, Kasumi grabbed him by the waist and dragged him away from the order datapad and Samara took over.

“You will use this leave to get some food on the Citadel and calm down. You’ve barely slept or eaten so you are going to. Understood?” Kasumi said

“Bu-” Alex began to say before getting interrupted.

“Great. I heard Zakara ward has good food. Me, Tali, Samara, And Legion will be nearby” she says. Legion? What’d they get roped into...

————————————————————

Shepard just wore casual clothes. A white, Cerberus branded t-shirt that had light wrinkles and longer the usual sleeves and a pair of black, Cerberus branded sweatpants that was cuffed at the bottom. He was forced to sit by Kasumi and Tali walked Reegar in. They all sat and one by one they got up to go “do something and get essentials”. Now only Tali remained.

“Anyway. Sorry but I have to make sure Legion stays out of trouble. People still have a issue with Geth and I can see why but I trust Legion unlike many others” she says getting up. Shepard internally screamed to death as only him and Reegar, his crush mind you, sat there.

“H-hey, Reegar” He said visibly dying. He was a bit surprised, seething, and so nervous he couldn’t speak right. He usually is composed but something was different that he couldn’t quite see nor root out. He liked Kal’Reegar but he didn’t want to ruin the friendship they had if things went south so telling wasn’t exactly on the top priority.

“Shepard. How a-are you doing?” He asked. Same thing really. Kasumi was cloaked and watching with a headache before the pining hurt so much. It was obvious the two liked being around each other and usually did if they could help it but they also worked not to because of occupation and general worry of adverse effects. They were really bad at this and are only staying because A) Reegar promised Tali he’d stay and B) it was Shepard’s model ship collection on the line.

“Good. You?” He asked slightly more composed. He could at least speak so that’s good. Reegar, by Tali’s strong “recommendation”, will drop the bombshell during this.

“So I am curious because talking with Tali, She speculated that you have no romantic interests but now I’m curious. Do you have anyone in mind?” No romantic interests? He is going to kill Tali later...but no romantic interests? What about the person in front of him?! Reegar wouldn’t usually say something like that but Kasumi said it was a great way to lead a conversation and have a laugh about it. Ulterior motives were in place however.

“I mean...I do but I don’t want to advance on it because I might ruin the friendship with him..” it took Shepard a second to realize he accidentally came out and he looked like he just died or wanted to. Reegar found this funny but Shepard felt the strong urge to subject a few people to cleaning duty.

“Him, huh? Who is this him? Is it that Turian? Maybe the Drell?” He asked jokingly. Reegar rarely talks like this unless they are close friends.

“Garrus? No! Not Thane either. I admit Thane looks amazing but that’s not who I have my eye on” he says covering his face. He was halfway done with his meal and Reegar was using the “emergency docking port”, that’s what it’s called according to drunk Tali, to eat.

“So who has your eye? I know who has mine so tell me and I might tell you. Hell i might go first” he says. Granted his insides were churning with awkwardness and nervousness and worry. He was worried that dropping the bombshell might ruin their friendship but Tali emphasized that itd be ok. If he wasn’t interested, he’d be nicer then a puppy about it.

“Go for it. I can’t guarantee I’ll say who but I’ll bite” he said. This was it. The moment he knows wether Kal’Reegar returns his feelings or not.

“Alright Fine. Promise that if this doesn’t go how I’d like, we’d still be friends, ok?” He asked as Shepard nodded. Reegar his hand to his visor and chuckled a bit. He couldn’t believe he was doing this.

“Alright..here we go....it may or may not be a amazing infiltrator by the name or Alex Shepard...” he says going silently on that last part. Shepard heard it loud and clear though and no, he didn’t need the ears of a Turian to hear that.

“...me? Why me? I’m probably the last person anyone would want to be with considering the fact I am very danger-prone as well as a shining enemy towards the reapers” He says. Alex always believed he wasn’t safe enough for anyone. He thought Pursuing Reegar would only make Kal’Reegar resent him because of his standing against the reapers (and maybe the fact he also causes mayhem and accidents sometimes)

“Why wouldn’t it be? We’ve known each other since your race with Seran and trust me, you looked amazing” he said waiting for the let-down-gently moment.

“Well I have some good news and little bad news. Bad is that I’m a tad bit busy but I have more downtime then one would think. Good is that the person I keep my eye on is a extremely awe inspiring quarian soldier named Kal’Reegar” he said and Reegar’s jaw just dropped. Did he hear that right? Tali, Jasumi, Samara, And Legion exchange cheers and maybe plans for holidays and some credits to Legion and Kasumi because of there success.


End file.
